


Meeting You

by Ame_Peridot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Peridot/pseuds/Ame_Peridot
Summary: A story about busybody Sasuke meeting a cute Naruto.Not a good summary but please read!!





	1. Encounter

Sasuke had been driving home after meeting his family, which included his parents, elder brother and his fiance Deidera.  
He let out a tired sigh.His mother has been pestering him to get a partner for himself.Yes partner! In this world where people also had second genders,it was often seen that people were divided into Alpha, Beta and Omegas. His mother warned him if he did not get himself a partner, she will literally drag him to marriage meetings with the omegas she has shortlisted.  
He focused on the road. He cannot do anything now. He has been too busy with handling his father's company in the main city of Konoha to date. Well he never had been interested in it to be honest. He just wants to be focused on his job. Sakura, his longtime friend even commented that all the money he earned would go to waste. But he can spend them on his nephew or nieces, yes Deidera was pregnant, nd this was the reason for his mother's complains as she wanted Sasuke to also give her grandkids.  
Deep in his thoughts, he might have missed the upturned car in the far side of the road. He slowed down and then he was able to hear the cries of help. He quickly killed the engine and got out of the car and rushed towards the wrecked one and peered inside. What he saw there were a pair of beautiful eyes on a beautiful tanned face which was covered in tears and blood.


	2. Rescuing

He was mesmerized with the beautiful innocent face but at the same time it hurt him to see that he was in so much pain. The boy, feeling someone's presence looks at Sasuke with hopeful eyes and whispers in a sobbing breath “Save us”.  
Hearing this Sasuke is quick to act. He puts his strength on pulling open the stuck door.As soon as he did he was hit with the scent of the boy which was like the sunshine mixed with ocean breeze which now was tinged with the pungent smell of fear and hurt. Sasuke released his calming scent. The boy was stuck in the driver's seat with the door blocked by earth. As soon as Sasuke reached for him the boy quickly shook his head and pointed to the back seat and pleaded “Save him first”. Sasuke turned his head to look at the back and was shocked to see a baby seat which obviously had a small bundle inside it. He was quick to move towards the back and got the bundle out of the carrier and carefully with one hand holding the small bundle he got out the way he got in. As soon as he was out of the wrecked car he looked back at the boy who seemed relieved seeing Sasuke safely rescuing the kid. Sasuke quickly made sure the bundle was safe in his car and dived back in the wrecked car. He reached for the boy and tried to pull him but was unable to do so.   
“The seatbelt is jammed” said the boy “...and also my legs are stuck..”   
Sasuke tried to get a closer look. He first used his strength to pull the seat belt. After a few tries in the confined space he was able to get rid of it then he moved a little further and reached down to check the boys leg. He could feel a few wires and debris entangled with the boys leg. He carefully tried to free them as much as possible but was unable to reach further. He analyzed the situation and said “ It's difficult to reach further and get rid of your other leg. Let me first pull you halfway. Are your hands okay ?” the boy nodded at this “...then when I pull you halfway you reach down and free yourself and when you're okay say it and I'll pull you out”. The boy nodded and Sasuke got back to work . As planned he first pulled the boy halfway and then let him free himself . While doing so the boy panicked and said “ There's a lot of blood!!” Sasuke reached further and peered where the boy was looking. Indeed there was a lot of blood he had not smelled it before due to the boy's scared scent filling the car. But now when he paid attention there was indeed a metallic scent present there. Sasuke asked “Does your leg hurt?” the boy replied “ Little bit.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Okay then, I'll pull you and if the pain increases or you feel something blocking your leg you tell me to stop.”  
The boy nodded and Sasuke got back to work. He slowly and carefully pulled the boy when there was nothing blocking the leg, he got out of the car and pulled the boy rest of the way.   
Coming out the boy stumbled but Sasuke was there to catch him. He helped the boy towards his car and made him comfortable at the passenger seat. As soon as the boy sat down he desperately asked, “ Where's Kurama?” Sasuke looked at him confusingly, was there someone else?. Looking innocently back the boy said, “The baby.”  
Oh.  
Sasuke quickly brought the baby from the back seat and the boy was quick to take him into his arms and removed the cloth which was covering him. Sasuke peered to look wondering Is this his kid. But he doubted when he saw a pair of red eyes and a tuft of red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making the chapter long....but I give up...I can't write long chapters.. Updates will be irregular...that's it !! Constructive criticism accepted!!!


	3. The crying baby and the cranky doctor

Sasuke was in the waiting room of the Konoha Central Hospital. He was deep in thought and reliving the ride here.

_After the boy revealed the infant's face, Sasuke quickly checked the boy's wound, which seemed quite deep. But the boy was too relieved with the infant's condition to care. Sasuke was mesmerized with the fond look, filled with love, care and worry, the boy had while checking every inch of the infant for any kind of injury and also the smile which adorned the boy's face as he found the baby free of any scratch was breathtaking._   
_Finally coming out of his mesmerized state Sasuke cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. The boy stared at Sasuke for a moment and then smiled and profusely began thanking him._   
_“Thank you sir!! Thanks a lot for saving us!!”_   
_Sasuke just nodded but internally he wanted to return his smile. But he controlled himself and then replied._   
_“It's ok. I was just returning late to Konoha when I spotted your car. I'm glad that I did, if not, I'm afraid no one would have been around as it is very late at night.”_   
_The boy realizing this began to thank him profusely again. When the boy called him “sir” again, Sasuke intervened, “ Call me Sasuke.”_   
_The boy smiled and replied cheerfully, “I'm Naruto, Na-Uzumaki Naruto.”_   
_Sasuke noticed the slight pause but didn't comment on it. Coming back to the main topic Sasuke began,_   
_“ Um ..Naruto. We should go to the hospital to get you treated and also give…” he stares at the red eyed baby “...Kurama an overall check up.”_   
_The boy- Naruto nods and let's Sasuke close the door and returns to the driver's seat. Before starting the car he sent a text to a familiar number._

**_U there in KCH?_ **

**_Yeah._ **   
**_Just finishing._ **   
**_‘ sup_ **

**_'ll be there in 30 mins_ **

 

_He pockets his phone and starts his car and begins to head towards Konoha. He feels the sweet smell of the boy, who, he is sure, is probably an omega, fill his car and Sasuke finds his Alpha happy and satisfied that it is free from the bitter taste of fear but is still angry with the smell of blood still clinging to the beautiful smell. He does not like it at all._

He comes back from his thoughts as someone shakes him. He looks up and finds Tsunade, the director of the hospital, staring down at him.  
“ Yeah?”  
“ The child's check up is done. Follow me.”

He gets up and follows her without a word. When Tsunade reached a door with a flowery pattern she opens it and motions Sasuke to enter. When he enters his eyes land on the crying bundle at the center of the check up bed with a panicked Nurse Yamanaka at the bedside trying to distract the baby but whenever the child's eyes fall on her, the baby, Kurama, begins to cry louder. Tsunade sighs,  
“ Leave the child alone Ino. You are making him cry more.”

Sighing dejectedly Nurse Ino moves back to give Tsunade and Sasuke some space. Tsunade came closer to the bed and eyed the baby suspiciously as it was whimpering and staring back at her. She moved her eyes towards Sasuke and with a stern expression asked,  
“ Where did you get this child?”  
“ He was with Naruto”  
At this Tsunade and Ino gave him a quizzical look.  
“ The boy who is being treated by Sakura...”  
“Oh..” replied Tsunade, “ Then is he this child's parent? Coz I want to discuss a few things.”  
“ I don't know” was Sasuke’s reply.  
An angry tik mark came to Tsunade’s forehead.  
“ You don't know a thing about this boy and this child and yet you brought them here without informing the police!!”  
“Their car was upturned, I just helped. Informing the police would've taken a lot of time at this late hour.”  
“ That's even more suspicious!!”  
Sasuke was getting irritated with this senseless talk and a headache was steadily forming.  
“I don't think that a young omega boy is a suspicious person in the middle of the night with a baby!!! I just want to know if the child is ok?!!”  
Tsunade and Ino looked at him with a bewildered look. But the former composed herself and replied,  
“ The kid is fine but we need to discuss a few things with his parents.”  
Sasuke sighed and answered,  
“I don't know about parents. Ask the boy. Sakura must be done with him by now.”  
Tsunade hm-ed and moved towards the door, Ino began to follow her and Sasuke just stared at them and then towards the baby.Before he could say anything Tsunade turned around and said,  
“ Well Uchiha brat since you brought this little kid here, you carry him. This devil of child does not likes anyone and cries whenever someone tries to touch him. We are done with his crying throughout the checkup. Now you suffer.” She pushed open the door and moved outside with a steady stride, Ino following her. Sasuke stared at the door for a moment...  
They must be irritated with me for bringing in more work when they were supposed to be on break or rather I disturbed Tsunade’s sake break  
...but got a hold of himself moved towards the baby. He stared at the baby and Kurama stared back at him. Sasuke internally prayed that Kurama won't cry -much, and then picked him up. He made sure that he was holding him correctly and carefully, and moved towards the door where Ino was holding the door for him. As soon as he got out Tsunade stared at him and the small bundle in his arms,  
“ hmph. He's not crying.”  
Sasuke peeked at the baby in his arms who yawned and blinked at few times trying to keep himself awake,and looked back at her and said,  
“ He's not crying.”  
As a smirk slowly formed on his face. Tsunade didn't indulge him in his small victory and began walking towards the corridor in the opposite direction. After a few turns they came to a door where she knocked and entered. Ino followed her but held the door for Sasuke. The first thing Sasuke saw as soon as he entered was Naruto sitting on the bed in a hospital gown with Sakura who was bandaging his wound on the leg. The boy looked beautiful with a deep blush decorating his entire face and neck as he stared at the new people who came in. Sasuke was again mesmerized at the beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its harder to upload chapters than it seems. Phew. I felt as though it would take me another week to do so. I tried my best at making this chapter long. Hope you all liked it.


	4. The checkup

On the hospital bed Naruto was flustered and embarrassed with the audience and tried to appear decent by covering his revealing thighs and legs with a pillow. But pillows are not big enough to cover human bodies. Realising this he got more flustered.

_Cute._ Sasuke thought but quickly brushed it off too.

Sakura finished dressing the wound, got up and greeted Tsunade,Ino and Sasuke informing them that Naruto was ok and didn't have any internal wound that would compromise his omega status. She then noticed the little bundle in Sasuke’s arms and cooed at the baby but the baby had already fallen asleep.

“He's so cute!”Sakura remarked.

“Not when the brat was awake”,was Tsunade’s instant reply.

They heard the beautiful sound of chuckling from the bed and found Naruto with a beautiful smile directed at the bundle in Sasuke's arms as he said,

“ Kurama hates strangers!!He wouldn't let anyone near him!! Including me!! Even whe-...” but he stopped with a sombre expression.

Sasuke’s heart clenched a bit seeing and feeling pain from the omega. Naruto then abruptly asked,

“ Is Kurama ok?”

“Yes,there are no injuries but I need to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?” he asked with worry.

“It is very personal so Sasuke would you mind leaving?”

Sasuke wanted to protest because of the anxious scent of the omega but gave up when he saw Tsunade giving a strict glare with a professional tone in her voice. He nodded and turned around and began heading towards the door but as soon as he took a step he heard Naruto’s voice.

“Please give Kurama to me.”

Sasuke turned around and looked at the pleading boy in bed. He cannot say no to the omega,he knew it and moved towards the bed and carefully handed Kurama to Naruto. Then turned around and left the room as soon as possible so that he won't go back to Naruto to hold him close and calm him down and bathe him in his comforting scent.

Leaving the room he waited outside anxious just as he did before. Hoping that nothing happened to Kurama because he can see in Naruto’s eyes that the baby is everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have regular classes the following weeks so there will be a delay in chapter updates. I'll try my best to be on time!!


	5. Friends!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!!! *pats my back*  
> Thank you everyone for their good wishes and for waiting!!

Sasuke looked at the clock.Half past 2 am.

_It's already so late._

_Are Naruto and Kurama okay?_

_What's taking Tsunade and Sakura so much time._

As soon as he heard the door open he got up to ask whoever walked out. It was Sakura. She motioned Sasuke to come to a corner. He did.

.

.

And after 15 minutes all hell broke loose as she began questioning him.

“where did you find them?”

“How could you Sasuke!!!"

"He's too young Sasuke!!”

“He's just a boy!!”

“ I know the look that you were giving him!!!.......”

Sasuke just stared as Sakura went on ranting about Naruto being too young and innocent. Him being a stranger. Not knowing anything about him and so on.

Sasuke tired of Sakura's rambling held Sakura’s shoulder on both sides and shook her. Sakura immediately became silent.

“Are you calm now?” Sasuke asked.

Sakura stared at him and breathed out, “yeah…”

Sasuke smirked, “I guess if you doctors overwork themselves then they also lose their common sense.”

Sakura gave him a stern look and replied,“ We are all human beings… we have flaws too…”

“Don't tell that to your patients.” Sasuke teased with a straight face.

.....

[15 minutes ago]

As soon as they got to the corner Sasuke asked, “ ...so...are they ok?”

“Yeah. There was a complication, but it has been solved now.”

Sasuke sighed in relief.

“By the way can I make a request?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind housing Naruto for sometime?”

Sasuke gave a shocked look.

“Don't make that face. I know you're happy deep inside (in your hard heart). It's just that his wounds are not too serious that he will be kept in the hospital. And he's new to Konoha and he doesn't know anyone but someone old with long white haired, pervert? lives here. But the boy doesn't know that guy’s name.*sigh*. We would feel safe that he would be with you rather than an old pervert, who, we all are not sure of.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Since this is solved. How was your home visit Sasuke?”

“Same old. Deidara is expecting.”

“Wow!!Congrats. You'll be an uncle soon.”

“ I'm happy for Itachi and Deidara, but mother is still at it.”

*Pfff* Sakura tried to hold onto her giggles. She was very well familiar with Mikoto’s antics of quickly marrying off her second son.

“What did she do this time?”

“She's threatening to make me meet all those nosy, spoiled omegas described as “good for Sasuke” by my innocent mother's friends.”

*HAHAHA*

Sasuke gave her an angry side glance. But then Sakura stopped suddenly. Her face said that she was calculating. Then-

[Present time]

“But still Sasuke you are not gonna do what I think you're gonna do!!--I know your mother is putting a lot of pressure on you but you can't lose your mind!!!!”

“Even though that idea is very appealing but I'm not like that.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah,I know. Guess I'm really that tired that I began suspecting you to do some 'unUchiha Sasuke' things. But you're the kind of person who would meet those omegas and put them in their place with a sentence accompanied by a glare.” Sakura sighed.

“But still…” Sasuke began. “ It seems like a good idea.”

Sakura gave a scandalized look.“ Sasuke NO!!!”

Sasuke smirked,but to ease out his friend’s state of mind he replied, “ I won't.”

Sakura smiled hearing this. “ Thanks. We should now get going. You should take care of the hospital bill. I'll give Naruto Kiba's spare clothes. See you later.”

“Yeah later.”

Sasuke waved Sakura bye and moved towards the reception area to pay the bill.


	6. .......sorry?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another apology

Sorry guys....I was about to move back to my hometown by mid May but due to the cyclone in my city the exam schedule was shifted a whole month... Luckily I'm done with my course/college, until I apply for new one.. I also moved back to my hometown!!!.I was going to complete the next chapter and upload it ASAP...But I have high fever...It's most probably caused by the heat waves...nd I feel like I'm not gonna get better anytime soon (typical me when I'm sick)... Luckily I have completed half of the chapter and hopefully I would be able to upload it soon... Thanks guys who are waiting....and I'm deeply sorry for the delay.


	7. Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is so whipped!

Sasuke opened the front door and entered his home, Holding bags in one hand and the door with the other for Naruto. Naruto carefully entered the home of his saviour with the sleeping Kurama in his arms,holding him close to his heart. Toeing his shoes near the shoe rack and following Sasuke inside. Sasuke put the bags down near the couch and sat down on the couch with an oomph. “Come sit down and rest for a while...it has been a long night.”

He said opening his arms towards him. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds. Sasuke stared back, chuckling at Naruto’s confusion and said,

“Give Kurama to me...u can get comfortable here.”

Naruto gave an embarrassed smile and handed Kurama to Sasuke and sat down on the couch careful of his wounds.

“Thank you again for all that you have done for me and Kurama..I don't know how to express how grateful I am to you.”

“ It's okay Naruto. I wanted to help both of you...By the way who is this person about whom you told Sakura and Tsunade about, the one who lives here in Konoha?”

Naruto gave a surprised _ah_ before he began to explain,

“Oh that white haired pervert used to visit our home when I was a kid, father trusted him but mom was suspicious of him...my brother said that he lives in Konoha...so I thought….”

Naruto didn't continue further so Sasuke left it to that as he had already realized that Naruto was trying to keep a few things to himself and he could see the pain… He would wait for him to open up about himself and Kurama. He replied ,

"Would you like to search for him?"

Sasuke really didn't want to search for the guy who's nicknamed pervert, but he also wanted to make Naruto feel comfortable towards him to ask for anything.

"Yeah...I would like that."

Sasuke tried hard to control his doubt about this "perverted" being, but for the sake of Naruto he smiled,

"I'll be glad to help."

But he is gonna get a good background check on the pervert.

Since it was very late or too early, Sasuke decided it was time to rest. He looked at Naruto who despite going through a lot looked gorgeous but still he needed sleep. Since they already had something to eat from the hospital canteen so they can go and rest.

"Naruto"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a questioning look,

"you and Kurama can take the guest room, it's spacious."

Naruto nodded his head and got up, Sasuke handed him Kurama and he himself took the bags and led Naruto towards the first floor, towards two doors opposite to each other.

"Here this one is my room and you'll be staying in the one opposite to mine."

Sasuke said pointing to the respective doors. He helped Naruto inside his room with the bags, pointed out the bathroom and wardrobe and left him with a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting this long. Please read nd review...the plot is in my head but it's hard to put them into words so it will take time and the updates will be slow. Please bear with me ❤


	8. Sleepless nights

Sasuke stared at the wall opposite to where he was sitting with dead eyes. He can now relate to what Tsunade had been feeling when he barged into her hospital ( Yes it was her family hospital) yesterday. He was unable to get a peaceful night of sleep cause kids are kids!!!

Their daytime begins when it's night!!! Ughh!!!

.......

As soon as Sasuke had changed, freshen up and got inside the covers…Kurama began crying...no not crying...he was bawling!!!

He quickly went into their room, and found Naruto trying to calm the baby...

Naruto had turned towards the door with Kurama in his arms when he sensed Sasuke there. Sasuke was able to sense the relief wash over him and a tiny bit apology. But he was too busy trying to sooth the bawling infant to say something to him.

Sasuke simply wanted to sleep, for that he needed the baby to be asleep.

So he asked, " what happened?"

Naruto looked at him apologetically and replied, "He's hungry."

Sasuke sighed. At least they know what's troubling him.

"Did we get the baby milk powder?"

"Yeah,it's there in the bag."

Sasuke took the package out of the bag and moved towards the door. Naruto followed him wordlessly after sometime.

In the Kitchen counter Sasuke held the baby milk package in one hand and his head with the other.

Why did the baby milk have to be so complicated to be made!!!!!

He was sure that it was his tired mind which was saying that cause in no way Sasuke was incapable of preparing a simple baby milk.

"Need help?"

Startled Sasuke looked up to find Naruto there with a fuzzy Kurama in his arms.

"I can prepare the milk and you can hold Kurama… I've prepared these before."Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed, put out all the utensils which Naruto would need and moved to take the fuzzy baby from Naruto's arms.

"Move around a bit he may calm down a little." Naruto said when he saw Sasuke having a hard time handling the fuzzy baby.

Sasuke began moving about in the dining room which was an extension of the Kitchen. Whenever Sasuke stopped moving around to watch Naruto quietly working in the kitchen as though he belongs there Kurama would begin fuzzing again. So he had to again begin his small walk around the dining table.

After quiet sometime Naruto came with the baby bottle full of milk. He sat down in one of the chairs in the dining area and motioned Sasuke to give Kurama to him. As soon as the baby realized that he has been shifted he began to fuzz again but soon there was a gust of strong calming pheromones and the baby calmed down and took the bottle in his mouth peacefully sucking at the milk. Sasuke realized that the calming pheromones must have been Naruto's.

Sasuke had hoped that Kurama would sleep after having his food.

But no!

He was even more fresh than before!!

Demanding to be taken to walk, move around ...just not sitting or laying.

This went on for two hours and finally, yes finally !! He was asleep . In Naruto's arms in the living room sofa.

Sasuke whispered " let's go to sleep now " Naruto just nodded his head and carefully got up with Sasuke's help and moved towards their room . Sasuke followed him with an extra milk bottle , just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from my 9 month old nephew, who had been hospitalized for a week mid June nd I stayed with him nd his mom for that time...he was scared of nurses nd super active from midnight till 4 am 😅😅😅 Me nd my sister-in-law had lost all hope for sleep by the end of his treatment.


	9. The delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter delay...

Sorry for the delay in chapter update...I was been super busy with family matters nd my brother got into an accident unexpectedly so I'm not able to focus on producing the next chapters. I am extremely sorry everyone who are reading this Fanfic...But I really don't know what to do 😭😭😭😭  
Hopefully everything resolves nicely nd I'll be able to update new chapters!!!  
I'll be back soon..


	10. Surprise visit

It has been a week since Naruto and Kurama had started living together with Sasuke. Naruto has been steadily opening up to Sasuke and they have nice conversations which excluded any information about Naruto and his past. It was not purposely done but Sasuke felt that Naruto wasn't ready enough to talk about whatever happened before they met. On the other hand Kurama was sweet as an angel, the first night at his home was a nightmare though. Naruto had explained that it may have been because of the new atmosphere thingy which the infants were sensitive towards. But Sasuke never understood why whenever Sakura visited his house for follow ups on Naruto's and Kurama's conditions she would call the child "spawn of devil"…

But he too had witnessed that when either him or Naruto were not looking towards him, Kurama would pull Sakura's hair while smirking before wailing from the bottom of his lungs. Sasuke had stared in disbelief . 

_ Did the brat really do that!! _

He's lucky enough not to have got into the child's bad side so he let it slide.

Today they were having a smooth calm day as they had not planned anything for the weekend. Naruto was sitting on the couch and expressing his excitement and amaze towards various tourist attractions and all the restaurants mentioned in the city guide book.

_ Yes Sasuke kept ' Konoha: City with the heart of fire!'... which was gifted by his grandfather who is one of the founders of the city and now published books about the history of the city..it was useful...or is useful now -for keeping Naruto occupied. _

He glanced at Kurama who was playing in the makeshift area for him in the drawing room with a futon laid out with many colourful cushions as his barrier. Sasuke had gone to the mall with Sakura to get some supplies for both Naruto and Kurama. Even the cute bijuu baby toys were brought by Sasuke, which he remembers playing with as a kid when he was 6 years old. His bijuu toys were big, so not suitable for Kurama right now. He might give him when he grows up…

_ Will they stay here with me till then? _

Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that far… He should focus on the present. Like he could take Naruto and Kurama to some places nearby when Naruto feels well enough to step outside. 

He began to move towards the couch where Naruto sat but the sound of the doorbell stopped him. He found Naruto pausing and looking up from the 'wonderful book' he was reading, and giving Sasuke a confused glance. Anyone barely visited Sasuke's house and Sakura who was the sole visitor since Naruto and Kurama has been staying with him, was on a date today. So who could be the person behind the closed door. Sasuke held Naruto's gaze for a few seconds then gave a small assuring nod and then moved towards the entrance.

When he reached for the doorknob he got a deja vu feeling but before he could decipher it the door was open and in front of him stood his brother and his pregnant omega husband with a big smile. 

Sasuke was shocked. Itachi could tell as he saw his brother's eyes widen the slightest bit before it returned to the default poker face. Itachi stepped inside before his brother could close the door on his face.

_ He could see his brother's fingers twitch towards the doorknob. _

Deidara who was unaware of all this invited himself in, but as soon as the door closed behind him, he could smell the faint smell of milk and baby.

_ Being pregnant enabled his inner omega to be sensitive towards anything related to children. So he cannot be mistaken by the smell which clearly indicated that there was a baby in the house. _

He took quick steps and reached the drawing room where both Naruto and Kurama stared at him. Naruto anxiously.Kurama in awe with the new person in his territory as bright as Naruto, he gave a squeal of happiness as he watched the newcomer.

Itachi had followed his hubby and when he saw two new people in his brother's apartment he was super shocked. Sasuke could see that in how big his brother's eyes were now.

Calming himself down Itachi put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Mother and Father were coming behind us."

No sooner did those words left Itachi's mouth the doorbell rang again.

Naruto and Deidara's eyes widen,Itachi gave Sasuke a sympathetic look which only his brother could decipher, Kurama squealed with the doorbell. And Sasuke could only mutter, "Oh Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who waited this long for an update. Nd thanks a lot for your good wishes <3 it means a lot for me!!  
> I tried my best for this chapter, nd we sure will be progressing with the story( slower than expected). I'm still busy with family stuff so I'll keep the updates irregular, most probably once a month!!

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review my first fic!! Nd tell if you want more..it's just the tip of the iceberg.!


End file.
